


Pilgrim

by old fics (Lothiriel84)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/old%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You cannot change what's over / but only where you go" (Enya)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilgrim

"You know, we just look like two pilgrims on a journey to some unknown shrine. As Europeans did in the Middle Ages – or Muslims still do when they go to Mecca".

Lisbon stole a quick glance at him. Jane was lying on the meadow, his eyes staring at the cloudless sky. His face was perhaps a tad less pale and drawn than usual – or so she hoped at least.

"Well, maybe we're really on some sort of spiritual journey. I mean, discovering who we are… that kind of stuff".

Jane actually laughed at this – which caused Lisbon to stare at him. She hadn't heard the sound of his laughter in months now. Not since the FBI had gunned down Red John, as a matter of fact.

Sophie Miller would be glad to hear that. Her plan of action was starting to work at long last.

She had said that Jane could use a change of scene – so they had been travelling ever since.

Lisbon had to admit that roaming around the whole state was actually helping her to get things in perspective. She just hoped that it had the same effect on Jane.

"Don't get me wrong, Lisbon, but I have to tell you something".

"Since when did you ask permission before speaking? Just fire away, Jane".

He took a deep breath before plunging into it. "You remind me of my wife, in a way".

She froze for a second, then struggled to keep her tone as casual as possible.

"I can't see why. Your wife was a beautiful woman, if I'm not mistaken".

Jane turned to his side, leaning on his elbow in order to look into her eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me, Lisbon. You _are_ a beautiful woman. Anyway, that's not what I meant".

"What did you mean then?", she asked dryly – though she wasn't entirely sure whether she actually wanted to hear his answer or not.

"Angela could be absolutely stubborn at times. She was a loyal, fiercely protective woman. Not to mention the fact that she was always determined to keep an eye on me. Doesn't all that remind you of someone we both know?"

Lisbon sighed in defeat. "I still can't see your point".

"Just trying to thank you for what you've been doing for me, I guess". He shrugged. "Don't worry, I'm perfectly aware that you and my wife are quite different women. I'm not looking for some kind of cheap substitute anyway".

"I'm glad to hear that".

There was a long silence – while they both listened to the leaves rustling in the breeze.

"Do you ever think about having a new family, Jane?"

He carefully avoided her eyes. "Sometimes".

"Really?"

"Uh-huh".

"I know that this is none of my business, but… how do you imagine it?"

Jane picked a blade of grass and focused his attention on it.

"A couple of kids, maybe. Dark hair, green eyes – just as lovely as their mother".

Abruptly Lisbon stood up and started to pace nervously. That was definitely _not_ happening. She must have fallen asleep or something like that.

A moment later she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry".

"I'm not… it's just… I don't understand".

He ran his thumb along her collarbone. "Perhaps I've just found out who I'd rather be".

Lisbon went as stiff as a board, as she tried to figure out if Jane had finally lost his sanity, or… Well, she could hardly believe the other option to be true.

"Forget that I ever spoke, Lisbon", he said as he dropped his hand from her shoulder.

The tiny note of sadness in his voice made her turn around and search for his eyes.

"It's not that I don't care about you, Jane. I just have to be sure that I'm not a replacement for your late wife".

"I promise you're not. You are… well, you're _Lisbon_ , and that's saying a lot".

Suddenly she smiled. "And you're the most irritating man that I've ever met".

"Is that a compliment?"

"It depends".

Then she simply closed her eyes and allowed him to caress her cheek and tentatively brush his lips against hers.


End file.
